Becky
Becky is a ROBLOXian and helpful character in Baldi’s Basics. Appearance She has tan skin, blond hair, a black two-piece outfit, sunglasses, and a Black Valk. She is also seen doing a sassy pose. Mechanics When she sees them, she’ll take them to a wall that has a key slot, she will then tell them to wait while she finds her key. If Baldi had the key, she’ll switch it into keycard mode, but if Baldi also has it, she’ll apologize for making them wait, and help them instead. Baldi can also enter her secret room if he has her key and keycard, which means he can give you a game over in the room. If she can’t open her secret room, she’ll help you instead, the ways are: * She’ll tell 1ST Prize that nobody loves him, which will make him cry. Becky can get detention for doing this. * She’ll give It’s a Bully chewed gum and tell him to suck on it. Even though he knows it’s chewed on, he will eat it, allowing them to pass. * She’ll play with Playtime, in which Becky will get a quarter. She’ll give the quarter to the Player. * Becky will tell Gotta Sweep/Gotta Mop that a hall is dirty, which will lure them to another random hall. Quotes “Hey there~ Follow me.“ - When noticing the Player “Wait here, I’ll get my key.” - When telling the Player to wait “Umm... Baldi has my key, whoops, just be patient, I’ll switch the lock to keycard mode and get my keycard, instead.“ - When Baldi has her key and when she changes the key lock to the keycard lock ”Err, Baldi has my keycard too... Sorry for wasting your time.” - When Baldi also has her keycard and when she apologizes ”There we go~ You first, enjoy your stay!” - When opening her secret room with her key/keycard ”Ready to leave?” - When the Player walks up to her ”Ok~ Thanks for staying, come back soon!” - When the Player selects Y ”Take your time, dear~” - When N is selected ”Oh, umm... Err, heheh~ You must be seein’ things, Principal. Please don’t send me to detention...“ - When caught by the Principal and trying to defend herself Character interactions ”Hey! 1ST Prize, guess what?” (1ST Prize: What?) “Nobody loves you~” (1ST Prize runs away crying) - 1ST Prize ”Yo Bully! Suck on this, it’s candyyyy~ I bet ya’d like it.” (It’s a Bully: Ooooh, candyyyy!) - It’s a Bully ”You, Yes you! Sweeper, yoo-hoo~ Another hall’s dirty, so, go clean it.” - Gotta Sweep/Gotta Mop ”Hey gurlll! I’ll play, since I ain’t got nuttin’ to do~” (Playtime: Wow! Really?) “Yup.” (Playtime: Ok, jump 5 times for a quarter!) - Playtime Trivia * Her sprite is the terminated ROBLOX user: im_sandra (Click here for link) * She was based off SU_TART and Noober (slightly) * She is the most popular female in Here School, Where School, and There School. Gallery Category:LCHoynoski’s creations Category:2D Category:ROBLOXians Category:Helpful Characters Category:Characters